Whisper
by Silent Blood Rose
Summary: My 1st song fic...


This is my first song fic. I don't own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers. Nor do I own the song WHISPER by Evanesence.

_Catch me, as I fall,_

_Say you're here_

_And_

_It's all over now…_

_Speaking,_

_To the Atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

"Boltflare!"

Zhalia Moon was hit in the chest, she began to fall to her knees.

"HYPERSTRIDE!" The voice of Dante Vale rang out through the room. "It's ok Zhalia, I'm here…It's over" He told her as he cought her and looked up. "Please God, let her be ok…"

"Worthless!" Klaus slapped her. "How could you fail such a simple mission? HOW COULD YOU BE SO WEAK!"

This truth

_Drives me_

_Into_

_Madness…_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away…_

_(If I will it all away…)_

"One more fail and you'll be put under. I will not stand for your failure." His face was red with anger as he slapped Zhalia one more time. She watched him walk away.

"ZHALIA! WAIT! DON"T GO!" Lok was yelling. "WAIT! THEY'LL KILL YOU!"

Don't turn away…

Zhalia began to cry as she kept running form the ones she called her friends. She could hear the pain in Lok's voice as he kept yelling for her the pain in his voice.

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though their screaming your name)_

Later that night:

Zhalia went into her room and changed into her nightgown. Lying down she closed her eyes to sleep the night away.

Don't close your eyes,

(God knows what lies behind them)

She reached out and shut off the light, her eyes still closed.

Don't turn out the light,

(Never sleep, Never Die)

Soon after falling asleep, Her nightmares began. She was running, trying to get to something…or someone. She screamed at the blood. She was afraid…She couldn't move

I'm frightned by what I see,

But somehow I know that's

theres much more to come

Immolibzed,

By my fear,

And soon to be,

Blinded by tears…

Zhalia screamed, feeling a pain in her chest…a pain that wasn't real.

I can stop the pain,

If I will it all away,

(If I will it all away)

She tried to wake up…She couldn't the haunting lyrics of a song entered her head…

Don't turn away…

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

Don't close your eyes,

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light,

(Never sleep, Never Die)

Zhalia turned around in circles. People she knew and cared for were on the ground in tears. Wings adorned each on of them. She could hear them whispering at her. A woman in a

Fallen Angles at my feet

Whispered Voices in my ear,

Death before my eyes…

At her feet Dante was on the ground, and he wasn't breathing.

Lying next to me I fear…

She tried to calm down. Than she noticed a woman in a black dress walking to her, the lady was waving for her to come over. In the lady's have was a knife with blood on the tip…Zhalia began to walk over to the lady.

She becokons me,

Shall I give in,

Upon my end,

Shall I begin,

Forsaking all I've fallen for…

I rise to meet…

To meet the end…

Again the words of the song came to her…

Don't turn away…

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

Don't close your eyes,

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light,

(Never sleep, Never Die)

Don't turn away…

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

Don't close your eyes,

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light,

(Never sleep, Never Die)

The dream changed…Now Zhalia was in a church. Two groups of people, one on either side of the church was singing. One side would say somethisns, the the other side would respond. Zhalia listened closely fearing what she would hear…

Servatis a perculm…

Servatis a mateficum…

Over and over this was said…

Zhalia woke in a cold sweat…She turned on her light and grabed her phone. Diling Dante's number she hit send.

Half-way across town, Dante Vale answered his phone, still half asleep.

"Dante? It's Zhalia…I want to come home…"

At the sound of her voice, Dabnte woke.

"Pack your bags…I'll be there in five."

Love it? Hate It? Please Review…


End file.
